I Miss You
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Sonic’s need for a fight causes him to do something he later regrets. Based on the blink182 song, “I Miss You”. First Songfic, please R&R.


I Miss You  
  
by Cyberchao X  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of Sonic Team. "I Miss You" is property of blink-182.  
  
"If you don't like it, then leave!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"Fine!" Amy Rose stormed out of the house, furious at how Sonic had lashed out at her. That he was just ready to flush away 4 years of marriage. That her baby would be born a bastard child.  
  
_Good riddance,_ Sonic thought. _So bubbly and cheerful and energetic..._ He stopped. Weren't those the qualities he'd once loved in her? He was the problem, then...  
  
_Hello there,   
__The angel from my nightmare.   
The shadow in the background of the morgue._  
  
Things hadn't been the same for a long time. It had been six years since Dr. Eggman's death...five years since Metal Sonic's ultimate destruction... Things were just too quiet. "That felt good, fighting again." He went to sleep.  
  
In his dream, he was being reamed out about this. Loving to fight. It seemed like Amy was doing most of this. Meanwhile, something else tormented him. A shapeless black being. He _had_ to fight it...it was strangling him...killing him...what was going on? After all he'd just done to her, Amy was... helping him? Still? He felt like he was falling into nothingness... He woke with a start.  
  
---  
  
"Sonikku... what's happened to you? You've changed...changed for the worse." Something was shuffling behind her. "Who's there?" She turned to see a familiar silhouette. "Sonic? No, I don't want to hear it. Haven't you beaten up on us enough!"  
  
"You and Sonic have a fight?" came the voice.  
  
"Shadow... Of course, you're always wandering around at night, aren't you? I guess when I came down this alleyway I was practically asking for that. Yeah, Sonic and I had a fight. Of course, that's putting it mildly..."  
  
"You're...covered in bruises. Sonic did this to you?" Amy nodded. "He's flipped! I knew something was up, but this is insane!"  
  
"So, can you help me?"  
  
"There's nothing I can do."  
  
---  
  
_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley.   
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
_  
He was already starting to miss her. He was trying to remember all of the good times they'd had. He sighed, knowing that it would be of no help...and it was late, she'd probably already be asleep. He'd find her in the morning... He tried to return to sleep.  
  
---  
  
"Sonikku...I wish...he'd come back to me... That he'll be okay..."  
  
"I'm sure he will be, Amy," Shadow said, putting his arm around her. _Man, this is my chance! If Sonic stays like this...and I keep comforting her like that...Amy Rose will be mine, all mine! Mwahahahaha!!!  
_  
_Where you can always find me.   
We'll have Halloween on Christmas,   
And in the night we'll wish this never ends;   
We'll wish this never ends._  
  
"Thanks, Shadow. You're—"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A really good friend."  
  
"Oh. _Rats!_  
  
---  
  
_I miss you—miss you  
_  
Sonic was tossing and turning in bed. "Amy... I'm sorry...I've got to tell you...there's something wrong with me, I know it. You're the only one who can save me... Come back, my love..." He realized that he hadn't slept for three hours. "I need to find her now, late as it may be.  
  
_Where are you,   
And I'm so sorry   
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight   
I need somebody and always,   
This sick strange darkness   
Comes creeping up, so haunting every time  
_  
Sonic left in a flash of blue, tears streaming behind him.  
  
---  
  
Amy was now asleep in Shadow's embrace. Shadow, however, was still awake. _Why do I feel so...odd? Is this guilt? I...I want Amy so badly but...I'd just be taking advantage of her now, so soon after her breakup with Sonic..._ He stared up at the walls.  
  
_And as I started I counted Webs from all the spiders,   
Catching things and eating their insides.  
_  
---  
  
Sonic had had no luck finding Amy. He went back home, dejected, and tried to wait it out until morning.  
  
Morning came, and still no sign of Amy. That was to be expected, though; he threw her out, after all. He decided to call her cell phone. It rang in the house. Apparently she'd forgotten it. He took his own cell phone and left, searching for her again.  
  
---  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"Yes, Sonic?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just keep strong, and never give up."  
  
Amy awoke. "It was just a dream..." Shadow was snoring. _Little perv,_ she thought, removing his arm from her genitals. She decided to return home, in hopes that her dream meant something.  
  
---  
  
Sonic spent all day searching for Amy. No luck. He found Shadow, who had seen her, but knew not where she'd went. After giving him a dirty look when he said that she'd slept with him last night, he checked into a hotel, not realizing that Amy was back at his home.  
  
---  
  
_Like indecision to call you,   
And hear your voice of treason.   
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?   
And stop this pain tonight._  
  
_I miss you—miss you_  
  
It hurt. Sonic hadn't returned home all day. Night had fallen again. Amy had noticed that he'd taken his cell. How desperately she wanted to call him...but she just couldn't.  
  
---  
  
Amy's voice sounded in Sonic's head again. "Please, just come home...Sonikku..."  
  
_Don't waste your time on me   
You're already the voice inside my head. (I miss you—miss you)   
Don't waste your time on me   
You're already the voice inside my head. (I miss you—miss you)_  
  
He left the hotel and returned home, calling Amy's name the entire way.  
  
---  
  
"I'm hearing his voice again...I've gotta get over this..."  
  
_Don't waste your time on me   
You're already the voice inside my head. (I miss you—miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me   
You're already the voice inside my head. (I miss you—miss you)_  
  
"Amy! It's me! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please, I want everything to go back to the way it was!"  
  
"Sonikku? Yes...let's go back to living happily together. If you think you can, that is."  
  
"I...I'll try. I need you...to help save me."  
  
The end...is it just me, or do I see potential for a sequel, another songfic? Until then... Ja ne!


End file.
